


Bliskie sercu

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niektóre rzeczy są zawsze bliskie sercu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliskie sercu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close to the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016058) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora.  
> NIEBETOWANE

— Nie wiem, co jest dla mnie najcenniejsze. — Lily nadąsała się nad pracą domową. Wzdychając dramatycznie spojrzała na Harry'ego. — A co jest dla ciebie, tatusiu?  
— Hmm — zastanowił się Harry, siadając obok niej. — Myślę że mój amulet. — Pokazał jej, pociągając za łańcuszek na szyi. — Twój tata dał mi go w dniu twoich narodzin. Dzięki niemu wiem, że oboje jesteście szczęśliwi i zdrowi. W ten sposób dwoje ludzi, których kocham najbardziej, mam zawsze blisko serca.  
Lily zagryzła końcówkę pióra.  
— Więc wiem, co jest taty — oznajmiła. — Widzę jak zawsze na nią spogląda.  
— Ach tak? — Severus uniósł brew.  
— To ta stara magiczna księga, którą obłożyłeś czarami, żeby nikt nie mógł jej dotknąć — powiedziała, brzmiąc dokładnie jak Severus w jej wieku.  
— I nic nie mogło jej uszkodzić — przypomniał Severus.  
— Oczywiście — powiedziała i westchnęła: — A ja ciągle nie wiem. Nie mam amuletu ani starej magicznej księgi.  
— Zajrzyjmy do twojego pokoju — zaproponował Harry — może coś nas zainspiruje.

Severus wszedł do swojej pracowni i od razu podszedł do księgi. Lily miała rację, to była jego najcenniejsza rzecz. Istniały tylko trzy kopie na całym świecie, a tę szczególną sprezentował mu Harry w pierwsze święta, które spędzili razem. Jednak to, co sprawiało, że księga była tak cenna, było w środku, włożone pomiędzy strony 394 i 395. Wyciągnął delikatnie skrawek pergaminu i uśmiechnął się. Po piętnastu latach atrament zaczynał już blaknąć, lecz to nie miało większego znaczenia. Severus wiedział, że sama wiadomość nigdy nie zniknie.

Nawet Harry Potter nie był w stanie uchronić Severusa od Azkabanu, aż do ustalenia werdyktu, ale codziennie go odwiedzał. W noc przed rozprawą udało mu się przemycić przed strażnikami ten kawałek pergaminu. Severus nosił złożony przy sobie przez lata, do czasu aż zauważył, że zagięcie groziło rozerwaniem, odłożył go więc w bezpieczne miejsce. Chociaż po tylu latach częstego czytania brakowało mu notatki, to wiadomość pozostała na zawsze w jego sercu.  
"Wierzę w Ciebie".  
Nic nie mogło być bardziej cenne.

 

:-)


End file.
